Problem: Rewrite ${(7^{8})(7^{-12})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (7^{8})(7^{-12}) = 7^{8-12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{8})(7^{-12})} = 7^{-4}} $